Fate Gamer's Dawn V2
by Wiccan Black Mist 789
Summary: You know what, most people ussually think that dying would be the end of the route, the final steps before ascending to heaven (or so the religion says). But for me, it was a new start of something I never thought I would live. Now, accompanied by an exiled Interdimensional God, I embarked on an adventure through dimensions to find my destiny. I am Vlad Kuldon and this is my story.


**What's up, dear readers of mine! Wiccan here with a **_**"new" **_**story!**

**However, before we can continue with this there is an important notification you guys (and galls) need to know beforehand.**

**This story is a Remake of my first fic "Fate [Gamer's Dawn]". The reason why I chose to made this is because the first Version had (**_**has**_**) a LOT of error in the plot and I noted that Vlad's powers were increasing too fast for my tastes, to the point that Vlad was becoming a fucking Gary Stu who can solve everything because… He was the MC, which is something I personally despise. I want to make a story with an interesting plot and a relatively realistic Character Development without boarding in the dreadful Gary Stu zone. I figured that this will be the best option right now.**

**Without anything else to add, let's begin the Game!**

**[Game ON]!**

* * *

_**Arc 1 – Vlad Kuldon**_

_**Chapter 1: A Lone Soul and The Wandering Spirit**_

* * *

Ahhh, there is nothing like swimming in the infinite blackness of the Void World. The currents here are just so good that saying that this sensation is like a pleasant massage would be an understatement— Though, quite frankly, this is the _only _real thing you can do when you are a mere soul of a deceased man like myself.

Oh, hi there! I didn't realize you were here!

I guess your next line would be: "What the heck is happening here? Is this some sort of Remake?!"

[—‼]

Hah! I did it, didn't I?! I was practicing this trick in case I would meet some company in this Infinite World of Darkness!

Anyway, leaving my clear Awesomeness by Analysis moment, let's go to the good stuff and explain why are you talking with a bodiless spirit in the most literal middle of nowhere in the entire universe.

I'll be blunt, I died.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I bet your next line will be: "That's it?"

[—‼]

Take that people! I'm unstoppable today!

But seriously, that's all I can tell you since my memories are so fuzzy that I can't remember my "past-life" well enough. Heck, I'm not pretty sure if I _died_ per se, I just woke up here out of blue lacking concrete memories from my life. It's awkward as heck to not being able to remember anything and yet feel that you had a live. At least I don't have to deal with a concerned family and a worried girlfriend (or wife). Can you imagine that situation? That would be _reaaaaally _awkward.

I can't remember _specific things _like moments with my family, the names of my loved ones or even their friggin faces! My mind only has basic and intermediate knowledge about general stuff like the name of several places, important facts about history, etc. I'm suffering for what it's known as "Selective Amnesia".

Moving on—! I have been here for a _looooong _time and while swimming in the space is a good hobby and it's pretty relaxing, I'm very _booooooored_ of being here without anything else to do.

Come to think, what is this place anyway? Is this the Afterlife? The Purgatory? Hell?

Fuck if I know, but one thing is certain, being here has _severe_ downsides.

As the time passed, I could _felt _how my very "soul" grew weaker each-fucking-second as if there was some sort of invisible force trying to catch me and rip my very existence before swallowing me like a Coca-Cola. Somehow I'm still able to think like a human being rather than relying on my instincts like most animals.

However, I _know_ that my luck WILL get dried up pretty-fucking-bad and, just like that, I will be absorbed by this world.

Now, I know what you are thinking: "It's you are in such a hurry then why don't you do something about it?" And I will say: "What else I can do?"

This is a Lose-Lose situation pals. Either I got absorbed or an Inter-dimensional decides to visit me to help me, but that's highly unlikely. What are the odds that I—

**[Welcome to the Outer World, Human]**

… Ok, now I definitely know that I got crazy… _Again. _Why I'm still hearing that damn voice again?

**[I assure you that this is not an illusion, this **_**IS**_** real]**

Yeah, sorry for being a bit skeptical here but for all I know this _could_ be a mere hallucination created by my own mind to maintain me occupied so I wouldn't fall in the cliché Wheel of Madness.

**[Then I guess I have to convince you]**

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT!**_

ARRRRGGHHH! WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING SHIT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! THAT HURT LIKE SHI— Wait a minute, how am I able to feel pain when I don't have a physical body? That doesn't make sense… Unless…

**[Now you believe me?]**

Well, to say that that electrical discharge awoke me would be an understatement. I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt… In any case, who are you? I don't recall meeting you during my rather long time here. By the way, you next line will be: "I'm pleased that you asked, Mortal"

**[I'm pleased that you asked, Mortal— ‼]**

Hah! Suck it pal! My prediction abilities had increased threefold! Do you like it, you Shitty God?! I bet you didn't see that coming!

**[Grrr! Don't get cocky, you bra—]**

"You just got lucky! A Mortal like you couldn't hold a candle against me!"

**[You just got lucky! A Mortal like you co— ‼]**

Suck it, man!

**[Hn! What a disrespectful Mortal!... Well, I guess I can work with that]**

Hm? What do you mean by "Work with that"?

**[In order to explain it smoothly, first I need to introduce myself to you. I'm what your people like to call as an Inter-Dimensional Entity from a Higher Plane of Existence]**

Huh, neat. I bet you must be pretty important.

**[Thank you, and yes, I **_**was **_**important… But I was striped from most of my powers and now I'm just a mere shadow of my former glory who has been dwelling in the Outer World, this place, for an unknown period of time and as the time pass my existence began to fades in an slow motion since this **_**"place" **_**hates the "bugs" like you and me, seeing us as glitches that have to be destroyed]**

Well, suck to be you. How the Mighty had fallen, huh?... Wait, the way you speak about this place implies that ithas a mind of its own. And, if that's the case then it would be a possibility that it want us _erased_?

Also, if this whole place want us out of the picture… Why are _you_ interested in me out of the TRILLIONS of "INFINITILIONS" of _all_ beings in the existence? And don't make me speak about the way you _"apparently"_ lost your powers and the fact that you show confidence enough to think that we _can_ escape from being erased. Forget me for being rude with you but that's suspicious as hell.

**[Cunning one, aren't you? I guess that mind of yours is not as primitive as I initially thought]**

You flatter me with your condescend tone pal. Really smooth.

**[Calm down, it's just a mere observation. I wasn't trying to insult you]**

Whatever you say, man. I'm still thinking your story is suspicious, unless you want to face my utter rejection to whatever the fuck you want, I suggest you to start spilling the beans.

**[Can't blame you for that. However, as much as I want to give you the full details, I can't do that]**

Oh, really now? Are you trying to avoid the question and pass as if we're playing poker? What a good start for an association.

**[It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's the opposite. I want to tell you but I **_**CAN'T**_** tell you… Because I'm not quite sure myself]**

What? You have some sort of amnesia like me?

**[Something like that… I can recall all events since the first moment I came into existence but whenever I try to remember how I ended up here I suffer from a rather **_**annoying**_** headache of cosmic proportions. I feel like I lost some part of my being]**

Well, shit. Those _DEFINITELY_ are bad news. If _YOU_ can't remember that specific part of your memory then something is wrong here.

**[Precisely, I have the suspicions that someone or **_**something **_**took a part of me… Or my memories at the very least]**

So you want me to help you resolve this mystery? Because I don't think I could deal with something so complex and _cosmically_ dangerous as this.

**[On the contrary, I don't need you to do much. I simply want a Host while my powers return to their peak. The moment my powers reach their prime, I will leave you alone]**

Hoh? And pray tell me, if you could escape from this place _with _a companion, _WHY _don't you leave _by yourself_? I mean, that's very suspicious in my opinion. Why do you need an Host to leave this world?

**[You see, while I **_**could **_**do that, there is the possibility that my escape would alert the Other Entity that stole my power. My species emit a specific kind of energy that can be tracked down by others of my race. We can find each other across the World thanks to this and I don't want It to find me]**

Ok, that pretty bad but how can I help you with that problem if the Other Entity has the ability to track you down like a hound. Unless… Wait, you want to hide yourself inside my soul so your presence would remain masked from others, don't you?

**[Very perceptive. Your mortal essence is perfect to hide my own, however I cannot bond with another being who is not compatible with me. If I decide to form a bond with another soul who is not compatible, then its whole existence will blown up from inside out. Not everyone can bear such burden like an Inter-Dimensional One's essence—]**

FROM INSIDE OUT?! I WILL DISAPPEAR IF ACCEPT?!

**[Fortunately, you fill that requirement so you'll be fine… Probably]**

So that means I'm unique— WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _"PROBABLY"_?!

**[Yup]**

Don't say that so casually!

**[The Synch Process will create a Bond between our Souls and give me a quick boost to open the Gate Between Dimensions, allowing us to escape]**

OI, DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU SHITTY GOD!

**[The moment we leave this place I will use my powers to ensure our safety by giving you a new life in another universe. It wouldn't be so complicated even in my weakened state. The only thing I have to do is imprint your very existence in that universe and the whole process will take its proper course]**

Ok, leaving your rude ignorance to me, you'll basically make me reincarnate in another Universe á la Isekai, am I wrong?

**[Yeah, pretty much. I know it's a rather huge step for a mortal like you but—]**

OH. MY. GOD!

That's amazing! I'll be able to experience the same thing that I read in Fanfics! Who would have thought that the whole process of reincarnation would be real?! Can I be reborn in a fantasy Universe like Wizarding World, One Piece, Fairy Tail or—

**[You're taking this very well… I don't know if that's a good thing or not]**

Well, what else did you expect? You said that I will be reborn into another universe. That kind of experience is usually reserved for Fanfics, TV Shows, Comics, Books, Manga and Anime. The fact that the Multiverse Theory is real is a bonus since it gives me infinite possibilities.

**[I guess you are right. But I still need your approval before I can start with the Synchro Process. So please say after me: "I Accept The Contract And Hereby Swear To Carry This Blessing With Honor"]**

Ok, I Accept The Contract And Hereby Swear To Carry This Blessing With Honor!

**[Excellent! Now the process begins— By the way, it will hurt you like a bitch]**

Huh? What are you— AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!

**[Running startup sequence—]**

AAAARRRRGGGH! GODDANMIT! THIS IS HORRIBLE!

**[Just a little more and your suffering will end. Trust me, Nameless Mortal]**

SONU DA BEEEEEEEEEEEETCH! IT'S EASIER SAY IT THAN DONE IT! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA EXPLODE IN ANY MOMENT!

**[Yeah, yeah… Quick being a little bitch and bear the pain a bit longer. We don't too much time less before the Red Shadow find us]**

GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

**[Sequence finalizing. Final Stages Reached…]**

For a moment… The pain disappeared, it was the same feeling you have when someone administrate anesthesia in your system. That means the process will finish at any moment. Oi, Shitty God, How long it will take?!

**[…]**

Huh? No respond? I guess it must be too busy trying to merge with my soul.

_**CHILLS**_

—‼

What the— What's this feeling? I suddenly feel cold and dizzy. Thinking is becoming harder… My conscious is fading… Gh!... I… Have to… Stay Awake!

Come on! Don't fall asleep, you idiot!

Stay awake…

Don't fall in the darkness…

Be strong…

Maintain your conscious...

STAY AWAKE, GODDAMNIT!

_PING_

**[Synchro Process has finished! The Bond has been established!]**

Yeah, that's good… But I'm still feeling a bit sleepy… I need to sleep… Grrr, don't!... Don't… I can't stay conscious for too much time! My mind is shutting down—!

**[Brace yourself, Mortal! This hasn't ended! I need you to stay awake as I open the [Gate]. Don't you dare to fall asleep or it'll find and kill us both!]**

Right, I'm sorry… But this is so hard, man. I want to close my "eyes".

**[I know how you feel but you have to be strong! Just wait a little more, just 5 seconds more and this torture will end!]**

Haha… Yeah, yeah… I… Know…

**[5…!**

Ghaaaa~… I feel a mysterious force trying to take me back to the darkness… But it's weirdly warm and comfortable…

**4…!**

Hey, do you see that Red Shadow chasing us?

**3…**

I… Think… It want… To give me its hand

**2…**

I guess… That it would be… Disrespectful to… Leave it like that

**1…**

Greeting it wouldn't bring us any problems, right?

**0—!]**

Ohhh… GHHHH!... GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!

**[The Synchronization Complete and the World Traveling Gate is open! Let's begin with the Dimensional Hopping!]**

But what about… The Red Shad—

_**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

GAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHH!

…

…

…

—Gaak! The Red Shadow was suddenly vanished!

My senses are fading in a metaphorical mist. It's hard to think, the more I tried to stay awake the more I feel sleepy, but somehow I'm still able to think for a little bit. This is it, isn't it? The prelude of an adventure like those stories I had read?

**[That will be answered latter, boy! Now keep your anus shut and brace yourself!]**

Alright, let's do this!

**[Game… OOOOOON!]**

_**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

* * *

**Well, that's it. This was the Prologue of this New Version**

**Now, I bet you must be wondering what the heck I mean by that. The story will change too much compared with the original one? Vlad will still be a Soviet Magus? What kind of personality would he develop?**

**The plot of the story, it wouldn't change **_**too **_**much. Yes, several aspects will be a bit different but the core of the story will remain as the same (mostly).**

**The Gamer System will has some "modifications" so the story will become a bit more realistic regarding the growth of Vlad as a Magus and a Warrior. What kinds of "Modifications", you ask? Well, that question will be answered in the next chapter so I beg you to have patient.**


End file.
